Coffee Creepo
by butterflyprincess465
Summary: Kim Crawford's life has been a living hell…a serial killer had killed all her loved ones to make her feel pain. She's turned into an orphan and works/lives at a coffee shop only at age seventeen. Jack is a world famous superstar, he decides to make a visit to the one and only Seaford for a little adventure and suddenly Kim's life turns from bad to horrible. Come Read Coffee Creepo!
1. Chapter 1: Who is it?

_**Summary:**__Kim Crawford's life has been a living hell…a serial killer had killed all her loved ones to make her feel pain. She's turned into an orphan and works/lives at a coffee shop only at age seventeen. Jack is a world famous superstar, he decides to make a visit to the one and only Seaford for a little adventure and suddenly Kim's life turns from bad to horrible._ _Get ready for action, drama, secrets, and of course love in Coffee Creepo _

**Chapter 1: Who is it?**

Kim Crawford wasn't the one to believe in fairytales; the main reason was because her life sucked. She was an orphan living in a coffee shop, with nobody but her snuggly teddy bear. When she was thirteen she had become all alone because her parents had died. Murdered was the correct term, but she promised herself she wouldn't think of that. Ever. Not once would she have ever unlocked her past, it was too terrible. On that frightful day there was no one for her; no sisters, no brothers, no relatives, no anybody; they were all killed. Not even money was left. She was cold, she was hungry and she was tired the day it had happened…For about a week she had been living all alone on the streets because of… _them_. She would have died if it weren't for a man named Rudy; when she was in her darkest times he had taken her in and helped her set up her own coffee shop. The both of them used to live on the top floor, which was made as a small apartment, and lead a somewhat joyful life, though sadly Rudy had died five years back due to a heart attack. From then on it had only been her and her favorite teddy, from then on she had been known as the biggest geek in the city, from then on she had been extremely poor and would have to work for hours and hours just to get a decent meal, from then on she was known as the Coffee Creepo, and from then on her life just got worse and worse.

If she had known this day would come she would have committed suicide a long time ago, just to give everybody else joy. But the sad part about life was that, nobody knew what would happen in the future, or what would have happened in the present. All they knew was what happened in the past…And a lot good that did, the wars didn't stop, people didn't quit dying –she should know, people have been dying her whole life – and the world didn't prosper better. A person's past is a dangerous place; it can create indestructible problems and ruin a person's happy life. Though if you could call Kim Crawford's life happy, then the situation that she was in would have been a step up. If only she could have stopped herself from making that _one _mistake, that _one _simple mess-up, if she could've only have missed that _one_ stupid day then none of the problems that were about to take place would not have happened. If only she hadn't let that _one _stupid brown-haired boy enter her coffee shop.

_**Two Months Before:**_

As the sun came out, Kim Crawford woke with a jolt. It was a normal routine for her to wake up so early, even though she hated doing it she had to. It was the only way to stay alive; her everyday ritual would start with her waking up at the crack of dawn to get ready for work. Beginning from about five in the morning she would clean the kitchen, wash the dishes, ready the tables in the coffee shop, dust the floors, set the tables, cook the food, take orders for customers, and serve tables. By the time she would finish her work it would be seven o'clock and she would have to get ready for school. Since she didn't have any money to pay for a car, or any type of transport, she would walk to school –or in other words she would run to make it in on time. When she came back she would then go back to work and repeat the morning errands again, by then the time would be 9:15 and she would have to do her piles and piles of homework. The time for a normal seventeen year old teenager to go to bed would be around nine or ten, but for Kim Crawford it would be about one or two, or at the most four o'clock in the morning. To top off her stress, her classmates loved to pick jokes about how her hair looked, or about how many circles were under her eyes due to the lack of sleep, or which company her clothes were, or how dorky she was, or how poor she was, or how she lived at a coffee shop.

Unlike the teachers, the students weren't worried about Kim Crawford's health at all. They were not worried that she might drop dead one day, because of how poor she is. All the students in Seaford High cared about was how 'disgusting' Kim's silky blonde hair looked and how skinny she was, and how 'gross' her clothes were. That was enough to know that Kim Crawford's life was a complete and utter disaster, but the problem was that she knew it. Nobody got why her life was screwed up, and nobody would.

With a heaving sigh, Kim got out of bed and showered and changed. She didn't even bother looking at the clothes that she wore, whatever they were the kids at school were sure to make fun of it. The clock at the side of her tattery old bed chimed as it was seven o'clock; Kim looked worriedly outside the window to let out a frustrated gasp, how could she have forgotten daylight savings. She had overslept and now there was no time to take an early morning shift. That meant that she would have to call one of the workers to work for her while she was at school. She quickly fished her phone out of her bag and punched in the number for the only worker in the shop known as Dave.

"Hello?" He answered in a very groggy voice.

"Hey Dave it's me …Kim." She said hurriedly.

"What do you want?" He snapped, though he worked at the shop he didn't do it willingly; it was only for Rudy's sake.

"Um…well…I kind of overslept and I was hoping you could work a little extra for me." She said a bit awkwardly.

"Oh really?" His voice was full of venom and Kim had a feeling that he wasn't going to help her.

"Yeah…um…please?" Kim wasn't the type of person to talk to people easily, she was very anti-social, and talking to Dave wasn't the easiest.

She heard him grumble a little before replying, "Maybe…what do I get?"

Her voice was soft when she answered, "I don't have anything to give you." When talking to Dave she knew to keep her voice down. Actually when talking to anybody she would keep her voice down, she was too scared to say anything anymore. Though talking to Dave was like talking to a demon, he was tremendous and huge and loud and buff and strong and downright terrifying…to anybody, though he was Rudy's brother he did not look like it. First off he had brown hair instead of blonde, but in the same buzz-cut as Rudy, and he was tall unlike Rudy –who was short – and his eyes held a piercing glare whenever he looked at somebody, though Kim only saw him look at her with that stare. The sound of his voice brought shivers to her spine and she cowered a tiny bit.

"I know that idiot." He growled.

"Then?" She asked quietly.

"Then?"

"Um…" She was frightened by his silence.

"Then will you let me take all the cookies home for my wife and kids." He asked; she kept silent for a bit, it was odd that somebody would actually want to marry him and have children with him, but she didn't dare say it.

"But…but if you take all the cookies, then I will have to make more." She whispered, "I don't have time." She added the last bit under her breath.

"Your choice." He said flatly.

_HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN?! _

She wanted to scream that in his face, but the innocence in her mind told her not to. She ran over the options in her head – either she would have to bake another one hundred and seventy four cookies once again, or she would have to not eat dinner for one night. The second option seemed better than the first, especially since she was dead tired from studying all night for the chemistry test they had today.

Kim was pretty sure Dave had gotten the message too for he said, "Very well then…Have a horrible time at school, wimp." Her face sunk at his sudden cold tone.

"Goodbye." She finished the call lamely.

She shook her head in disgust, but then completely froze, for she had a feeling somebody was watching her. When normally Kim wasn't the one to get frightened easily by herself_ then_, she was a different person now… She couldn't face anything on her own and the thought of having somebody watching her brought a sense of terror. It couldn't have been him, could it? She thought. Why would he come back after five years of torturing her? No, he wouldn't come back, he was gone for good, wasn't he? But even if he did come back, there was nothing left for him. He killed everybody in her family. He killed all her loved ones, who else was left? She didn't have anybody, so why would he come back? No family, no friends, no loved ones to hurt her with. Though, unless he wanted to kill her; she had no problem with it, there was nobody to mourn for her anyways. But if he _did_ come back, there would have been a specific reason why. His main goal last time was to torture her until she broke, which he had succeeded in. But now what was his goal? What if he sensed a person as a loved one without Kim knowing it? Oh no! Who was the loved one?


	2. Chapter 2: I Hate You!

**Chapter 2: I Hate You**

Kim looked around, there was the immediate terror shown in her face. Her body shook with absolute fright and horror as she made her way down the stairs and into the coffee shop, with her bag in her hand. Each step she took echoed through the bare store and reflected every other noise. Her small brown eyes danced their way hurriedly from each and every object in the store to spot anything out of the ordinary. All of her senses were awake and in full motion; her legs were tingling with fright and she was prepared to run with any movement that wasn't her own. She moved stealthily and quietly as she tip-toed towards the double doors of the café. The room was dimly lit by the outside sunlight, the tables nicely cleaned and polished so the rays of the sun bounced upon them and shot a small rainbow through the room. It would have been absolutely breath-taking to Kim if she had not been so completely submerged in fright.

Nobody knew about her past and she was determined to keep it that way; she did not want anybody learning about her or _him_, especially not the police. As she thought of the possible ways that she could die, there was a tap at the café window; it only took five seconds for her to process that she had to run, unfortunately she didn't watch out for the door and crashed directly into it. She landed onto the floor with a loud thud and groaned in pain. When she heard a small chuckle she nearly jumped out of her clothes, she knew that laugh anywhere. By the time she looked up her whole body was screaming of fire and she had the urge to yell. She was about the shout when she looked up and was taken by complete surprise; it wasn't the serial killer that she was expecting. Instead it was the incredibly famous superstar, Jack Brewer, and he was standing outside her shop laughing at her stupidity.

She was suddenly angered by his presence; she was expecting the person who wanted her dead, not a rock star. She wanted to end her pain and sorrow, but now it had thrown her even deeper. By the way he smiled at her, Kim had known immediately that he was not the one that had been watching her earlier. She knew that the person she wanted to see was still here, watching her from a distance waiting to prance. She knew right away that she still had to be alert and awake; there was no need to get distracted by the world famous super star. A sudden thought had occurred to her, if her killer had sensed a new loved one around, then there would be a reason for him to come back. What if her loved one, was right in front of her? No, it wasn't possible. Her loved one couldn't be Jack Brewer, the rock star; he was too perfect for her, it couldn't be him.

He had brown wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes, his muscles could be seen from his white shirt which had been hung tightly to his chest. Even though he was unbelievably handsome, he was also unbelievably popular. There was no way she could ever love him and vice-versa, yet one thought came to her. What could he possibly be doing in Seaford then? What could he be doing at _her _coffee shop? Obviously anybody would think that he would be at a coffee shop for coffee, but somebody with Kim's 'talent' would know there was another reason. She was special. And she had a feeling something was going to happen. And it wasn't going to be something good.

Jack Brewer wouldn't stop tapping on her door and she hesitantly got up. She had to be careful with him; she knew by one look at Jack that he was trouble…for himself. She held her head as she went to open the door –wincing as she did. He strode in with a graceful flow and bumped her on the shoulder like old friends.

She shook her head in disgust and sat on one of the chairs, while he trolled around _her _café like an inspector. She let out a huffy breath and pushed her bangs over her head before snapping at him to stop creating dust before the customers arrived. He only looked at her with a sudden enthusiasm and gave her a cold stare.

"Since when do _you_ tell_ me _what to do?" His tone had an edge.

"Since you decided to walk in." She retorted.

He leaned against the counter next to a cash register and gave her an amused look, "Fiesty. What happened to you Crawford?"

"You know who I am?" She asked softly.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Of course, who could ever forget you?"

"I thought you did." She said quietly.

Jack looked at Kim with confusion, "Why would I forget you?"

She knew she shouldn't be talking to him for long it was too risky, but she couldn't stop she wanted to know, "Because you left me…"

He ran his hand through his hair frustrated, "Please don't start with that; I just had to."

She put her hands on her hips, "What's the excuse?"

He glared at her casual stance, "Why should I tell _you_?"

Kim sighed and stood up, "Fine. I don't care anyways." She scoffed.

He didn't say anything, instead he slammed his hand on the counter, shattering a small glass into a million tiny pieces.

Kim gasped and sank in the chair with a thud, "My glass!" She gave him an accusing look, "I don't have millions of them unlike you."

His hands rose in surrender, "Sorry…I'll get you a new one."

She snorted and her feet rocked back and forth under the table, "You can't buy me you know." Kim made sure to raise her voice, so her killer could hear.

Jack gave her a pleading look, "Then what do I got to do?"

She narrowed her eyes at his shark-tooth necklace, "Nothing. I don't want you here." She pointed a finger towards the door, "You can leave now."

He laughed obviously amused, "You really think I'm going to leave you this easily?"

She played with the tips of her fingers, "Yes?" Her eyes focused on her hands; she refused to look at his eyes.

She heard him chuckle again, "Well you thought wrong." Before she could say anything he continued to talk again, "Did you seriously think that I would forget you?"

She glanced up at him surprised and nodded.

He kicked the ground and let out a huffy breath, "Why would you think that?"

She looked at the floor, "Because I did." She strained her voice.

His jaw clenched, "Why?" She could tell he was angry now for he continued to bang his hand on the counter.

"You won't understand." She said softly.

"I did then, and I will now." He looked at her with determination.

"No." She glared at his chest as he advanced nearer.

"Why?" He pressed.

She didn't answer, she didn't want to. He was somebody she was forced to forget, somebody she had to leave eight years ago. She was still angry at him for leaving her completely at that time, but also very thankful. If he had stayed he would've gotten killed along with the rest of her loved ones, and she was happy he had escaped just in time, though there was no way she was going to tell him that.

She rolled her eyes and tried to change the subject, "What are you doing here?"

He shook his head, "What else would I be doing here?"

She gave him a look which read: 'I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about.'

He rolled his eyes, "Are you that stupid?"

She nodded before snapping at his smirk, "Yes. And I have to walk to school so if you don't mind…"

She shoved him aside and grabbed her bag, he cackled and his warm hand gripped her wrist.

She was soon thrown against his hard chest and she groaned again, "OW!"

He laughed, "That actually hurt?" He was obviously enjoying her pain.

Kim winced as his hand grasped her waist, "Yes. And I really have to go."

She tried to push Jack away, but his hands were like iron rods that refused to release, "Jack can you please let me go?"

His voice was surprisingly husky, "No."

"Please?" She asked.

"Never."

She slapped his shoulder, "Just go away. Please." It wasn't a question anymore, she was ordering him to leave before he made a mess of everything.

He glared at her, "I'm not going to leave."

She stomped on his foot, but it didn't make any effect, "Why not?" She shook her head nervously, "You don't get it Jack. You _can't _be here." She sneaked a pleading glance at him, "Please go."

Jack didn't say anything, instead he picked her up bridal style his eyes serious.

Kim gasped as he headed for the door, "Jack! What are you doing?!"

She tried to struggle under his grip, but his arms were solid and his hands were firmly on her body to make sure she wouldn't fall, "Just shut up, Kim."

She wriggled some more, "Jack! Don't be stupid, you don't know what you're doing!"

He ignored her and proceeded towards the door; in an attempt to stop him, Kim started to slap him, but he refused to drop her.

"Jack!" She cried cautiously as the front door came closer and closer.

He continued to ignore her.

"Jack! Please."

He wouldn't respond.

"Jack." She stopped restraining herself and decided to give up.

As Jack reached for the door, Kim's eyes closed shut as she braced for impact of some weapon, for example gunshots or knives being flung towards them, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes to face the bright sunlight and the happy whistling of birds in the early morning.

Jack continued to move closer to his BMW until he sat her in the front seat.

"What are you-"

She didn't get to finish for Jack was strapping her to the seat, continuing to not respond to any of her questions. His eyes were full of determination as he got into the seat next to her. She didn't dare speak when he was raging white and trembling slightly; his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and he shook with anger.

"Tell me."

She glared at the road, "Why should I?" She said waspishly.

"Will you tell me…or am I going to have to get it out of you." He growled menacingly.

She shivered at his tone, but refused to answer his question, "Then you tell me what you're doing here." She fired at him.

His grip on the steering wheel subsided and he smirked, "What am I made for…protecting right?"

"I'm not following you."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm here to protect you."

She looked at him disgusted, "After eight years, you come back just so you can get money?!"

He nodded, "Yup."

She gaped at him, "I can't believe you!"

He turned to face her, "Well what do you expect?" He crossed his hands over his strong chest and his smile turned into a serious frown, "After I left, about eight years later I get a call from Jerry saying that you've been attacked what do you expect me to do…huh?"

Kim was about to shout at him, but she stopped short, "Wait…Jerry…he's-he's alive?"

Jack scratched the back of his neck, "Well…"

She grabbed his shirt and tugged him forward –ignoring the closeness between them, "Tell me the truth."

Jack nodded and Kim suddenly felt like doing a happy dance.

Suddenly, horror struck her, "Wait so all these years- I- I had someone to help me?"

He nodded again.

Kim let Jack go and he rearranged his shirt, she let a happy breath go and the giant weight that had been on her chest was soon relieved.

But she was still confused, "I don't get why you're here." She pointed a finger at his chest.

Jack shrugged, "I told you, I'm here to protect."

"Why? You already have tons and tons of money."

"Yes. I know that."

She pushed her bangs aside and moved her hands in a motion as if to say, 'And…'

He apparently got the signal, "And I want to add some fun into my life. So the best way to do that is to become a bodyguard."

She would have jumped from her seat in shock if it hadn't been for the giant seatbelts that were covering her chest, not even allowing her to move a centimeter.

"A-a-a what?"

He smirked, "A bodyguard."

"For who?" She asked stupidly.

"For you, idiot." He said and playfully slapped her head.

"But-but…" She was at a loss for words.

Jack merely smiled at her and said, "We got special insights that you're life was in danger so," He raised his arms around his shoulders, "Here I am… you're personal bodyguard."

She was annoyed that he was gloating about himself, she was angered that he was being so stuck-up, "So let me get this straight, you're seeing me after eight years just so you could make money, and not because you wanted to see how I was doing?!"

He gave her a smug smile, "Yup, pretty much. I knew you were smart Crawford."

Kim let out a frustrated growl, "Ugh! You don't know how much I hate you right now!" She tugged on the stupid safety belts, which wouldn't release.

Jack opened the drawer in front of Kim's legs and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, "I think I figured that out when I left you." He put the glasses on and pressed his foot on the gas pedal –the car plummeted towards the school.

Kim gave him an annoyed laugh, "Yeah, you sure got that right."

The wind whipped her face for Jack had opened the window; the noise that was coming from outside didn't stop Kim from saying the words she had wanted to say the day he had left her in excruciating pain, "I will and always forever hate you Jack Brewer!"


	3. Chapter 3: Those Words

**Chapter 3: Those Words**

Jack stomped on the brakes and the car came to a halting stop; Kim hit her head on the seat and groaned.

"Ow. Ugh! Seriously, again?"

Jack merely laughed and started to undo her safety straps, "You know Kim, for somebody like you, you're extremely fragile."

Kim pouted her lip and blew her bangs out of her face, "I'm not fragile, I'm a lot of things, but I'm definitely not fragile, you can say anything else but you will not call me fragile or breakable, because I'm not." She paused to look at his face which was smirking, before she changed her topic, "And what do you mean somebody like me?" She added accusingly.

Jack scratched the back of his neck, "You know someone like _you._" He waited for her to get the point but she never did, "Ugh! You're just too fragile, okay?" He snapped hurriedly.

"I…am…not…fragile!"

"Whatever you say Kim." Said Jack sarcastically and snapped off the straps around her feet.

"I'm serious!" Kim said indigently, she slapped his hands away as they made their way towards the seat buckle at her chest, "Don't touch me, I can do it myself." She said crossly.

His right eyebrow rose and he reluctantly pulled his hands away, the smirk never left his face. Kim wriggled her hands free from the belt and started to play with the fancy buckle, she tried for about ten minutes but it never seemed to snap open the way it had with Jack. She let out a frustrated growl, and plowed her hands under the tough metal in hopes of it to release her, when it didn't she cried out and started to tug it with all her might. When she eventually gave up on her leg buckle she moved to the buckle at her chest and fiddled with it, but there was no effect whatsoever; she kicked her leg against the car door impatiently. As she struggled Jack had watched with curiosity on the methods she had thought would free herself. It wasn't until he had flexed his muscles and gave her a cocky grin that he finally spoke up, "Need some help?" He said, smugness dripping from his voice.

Kim gave him a nasty look, "Not at all…I…almost…got…it…I'm…almost…" She gave the belt a final tug, but nothing happened, "Done." She finished sadly.

Jack inched his face closer to hers before she could protest and felt his minty breath at her cheeks, "I don't think you're quite done." He said softly, whispering in her ear.

She let out a growly sigh, "Fine…you do it."

He smiled in satisfaction as he expertly first undid the small buckle around her legs, it opened with a slight click and she watched her mouth agape. When he moved to the second buckle he gave her a smirk and in return she made a face at him. He shrugged and twisted the small metal circle in an upward direction and screwed it off with simple ease. He was up to her last buckle around the chest when he gave her a questioning look, she only responded by lifting her hands above her head in defeat. Kim tried to look as if she wasn't impressed as he undid it with simple ease, but she could feel her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"There you go," he said and let his breath flow to her face, his hand brushed hers as he moved back to his place.

She instantly turned the other way to keep her red cheeks from his sight, "Psshhh! I knew that…I just…um…forgot how." She said the last bit so quietly she was certain he wouldn't hear.

He waved his hand, obviously bored, "Yeah yeah, just get to the point where you say 'thank you' and I reply 'you're welcome'."

She narrowed her eyes unbelievingly, "What the- I can't believe you again!" His face immediately lost the smile, "Do you want to know something…huh? Did you know there was once a time when you would actually enjoy my stupidity? Did you know that huh?" She waited for his reply but it didn't come, "Yeah that's what I thought, and by the way," Kim paused for a second to grab her bag, which Jack had thrown in the back seat, "I'm not going to say _'thaaank yooou'_ to you ever. So you can forget it, jerk."

She huffed and got out of the car, she stopped for a minute and looked back at Jack to see if he was shocked, to her horror he was laughing, "Why…are…you…laughing!" She cried in disbelief and flung her bag around her shoulders.

Jack looked towards her and tried to contain his laughter, but there was still a small glint in his eyes, "I'm sorry…but it's just you look adorable when you're mad."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms, "Yeah right. Is that, what? You're new catch phrase." People were starting to arrive and she looked around, but nobody stopped to stare. Didn't they recognize the famous Jack Brewer? She thought, but then realized that Jack had tinted his windows.

She muttered something under her breath along the lines of 'stupid rock star' and started to walk away when Jack had finally quit laughing and called her back.

"What?" She asked annoyed that he was smiling.

His hands rose in surrender and he scrunched his nose, "Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to remind you that you _did_ say 'thank you' already."

Kim's eyes narrowed, "No I didn't."

Jack nodded, "Oh yes you did. '_I'm not going to say 'THANNNNNKKKK YOUUUUUU!' so you can forget it and blah blah blah blah blah!'" _He mimicked her voice and smirked at her once more, "BURRRNNNNN!"

For a second she actually felt burned, but then she quickly found something witty to say, "You're forgetting I called you a Jerk, jerk." She expected him to shut up but he didn't so she added some more, "Oh and I don't want you to be my bodyguard so do me and you a favor and leaveeeeee!" And with that she turned around and stalked towards the school, ignoring the looks she was now getting from people for arriving with a car.

She shrugged off the many stares that were shot her way and trudged up the stairs to the inside building of her school. As she rounded the corner towards the lockers there was a tap at her shoulder, but she didn't turn around she already knew who it was before he even spoke, "I thought I told you to leave." She said simply.

His retort came so smoothly that she didn't even question it, "Yeah, I know you did." He said casually, as if he wasn't a famous superstar who hadn't left Kim shell-shocked eight years ago, "But I have a tendency not to listen to people, especially people who care about me."

"Who said that I ca- Woah! What are you wearing?!" Kim had turned around, but had stopped dead, for he looked nothing like Jack Brewer anymore, instead he looked like hot rocker dude. His hair which used to be brown was now jet black and he was wearing a black shirt and a grey leather jacket on top. His skull necklace was still hung to his chest, but it didn't make him look more like a surfer anymore –it made him look like a badass. He was wearing grey skinny jeans and grey vans, his eyes weren't brown anymore, instead they were black. Though he looked dangerous, she had to admit that he looked down right amazing, although she had to constantly remind herself that spending time with Jack Brewer would be bad, but the words that were forming in her throat had retreated back to her stomach. She was terrified by the fact that she felt like a million buffaloes were running her around her stomach when he had grabbed her hand.

She ignored the last part and glared at his chest, since he was standing so close to her and was about two feet taller than her, "What makes you say that I care for you?" She managed to croak out, a million thoughts were stampeding in her head and all she wanted to do right now was get away from him.

He punched his hands in his pockets and leaned against Kim's locker blocking her from escaping, "You're reaction when you saw my face this morning." He said simply, "And about the new look, disguise." He waved a hand in front of her face, "Duh Kim! I'm your bodyguard and I'm also really really really really -"

"Famous?" She finished for him.

He snapped his fingers, "Exactly."

"Yeah, well I don't want a world famous superstar as a bodyguard, so you're free to go." She snapped.

"I think we've established the fact that I remembered you and that I don't want to go."

She put a hand over his mouth as he brought his face closer to hers, "I already told you that I forgot you." She turned around and grabbed some books from the locker, she held them close to her chest as she turned back and averted her eyes away from his, "I think I specifically remember telling you to get out of my sight!"

She shoved past him and headed for her English class which was on the other side of the room, "_And_ I think I remember telling you that I wouldn't leave you." He said in a cool voice, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, his hand snaked around her waist, "Ever." He breathed.

Kim put her hands on his chest, "How should I know that? You left me before, why can't you do it again?" She stated coldly and pushed him aside.

She didn't even bother to look at his response for she was running through the corridors, away from him. She didn't know how long she was running, but she knew where she was. She was behind the school in the junkyards, but even before she had time to catch her breath a warm hand clasped around hers and dragged her to a far corridor.

She looked up, half expecting to see Jack, but when she heard a voice she knew better that it wasn't him, "Where do you think you're going Crawford?" The voice sneered.

Kim pulled away and took a good look at him, he had brown hair, but it was darker than Jack's. He was about the same height as Jack and had the same amount of muscles. His eyes were dark, and he had a slight twinkle in them. His lips were plump and full and he had jagged cheekbones. There was no doubt that he was unbelievingly handsome, but Kim wouldn't let that get to her.

She looked down at the ground, "Hey, Trevor."

Kim heard him chuckle, "What? You're not happy to see me?" Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could hear the hurt in his voice, which stroked her as odd. Trent was known as the badass of the school. The first time Kim had entered the school, he had made it his life ambition to give her hell. He had once, stormed up to her Coffee shop with his thugs and had beaten down the place, wrecking everything. Though that had been when Rudy was alive so she was able to repair it all. Trevor was known for never taking an interest in girls, and ended up as the school's heartthrob ironically. He had once shown her a soft side of him, but that was a onetime deal, though he had started treating her a little nicer. And by a little nicer, he had meant that he wouldn't beat down her shop anymore, yet he would still torture her during school.

She looked up at him, "You _want_ to see me?" She was confused.

"Yes." His jaw clenched.

"_Why?_"

"Well…I just got news that you were talking to some guy." He sounded angry and she immediately flinched.

"What does it matter to you?" Her eyes strayed the empty junkyard, for a savior. In a small part of her mind she was hoping that Jack would come, but that would only make things worse, "Isn't your life's duty to ruin my life."

Trevor closed his eyes and a frown was etched on his face, "It matters."

"Why?" She asked again.

He growled and ran a hand through his hair, the same way Jack would do when he was frustrated. "Just tell me who he is?" He refused to open his eyes.

"Jack, but are going to try and beat him up?" She asked eagerly, a little too eagerly.

His eyes snapped open, "You _want_ me to beat him up?" His face held an expression of amusement.

"Ummm…." She didn't want to say yes, because Trevor would do the opposite of what she would say, "No?" Kim had failed, she was a terrible liar and Trevor knew that.

He smirked, "Liar."

"No!" She said a little hurriedly, she clasped her hands together and fell on her knees, "Please don't hurt him!" She tried to act like she was pleading, but Trevor continued to smirk.

Kim sighed in defeat and stood up, she gave him a stony look, "Ugh! Fine I want you to hurt him. Which means you won't, right?"

He nodded, "Correct."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a questioning look, "Then why am I here?"

The slight joy that was on Trevor's face had vanished and was replaced by a look of seriousness, "Because I want to know what he is to you."

"Why?"

He didn't answer; instead he turned his back to her.

She was surprised by his silence, it was unusual, "He's…um…a friend." She tried to tell him what her mind was thinking, but not what her heart was, "He's nothing more."

"Liar." He said, but his voice was stone cold.

She looked at him with softness, but Trevor didn't turn back to look at her.

She cleared her throat, "So…Can I go?" Her voice was hopeful.

He didn't say anything, but only waved his hand away, but as she left she had cringed.

Three words had caught on to her. Some words that Trevor had not thought that Kim had heard, the words that made Kim walk, almost run, back to Jack. She knew that she had told Trevor that her relationship with Jack was neutral, but it wasn't what her heart had meant. Though she didn't understand why Trevor would care, whatever Jack was to her, what difference does it make for him, he was a bully. But unfortunately, words that Trevor had spoken to her were the same words that Kim had wanted to tell Jack since the day he had left her in pieces. The same words which had kept Kim from Jack, the same words in which she had been dying to tell him since she was small. The same words in which she couldn't tell Jack anymore, for it would kill him. The three words in which Kim was now terrified that Trevor would have said those to her. The same words which would ruin her life in a few weeks, or more importantly destroy two boys.

**Hey y'all sorry for a little wait, but I decided to put a tiny author's note in here cuz people feel confused on the whole Jack's job thing. Okay so he's a super famous rock star working as a bodyguard for Kim. And I know you guys think its weird and all, but things will clear up. I'll give you a little spoiler, Jack is only a body guard for Kim. It's not really that big and all but things will make sense in the next few chapters. **


End file.
